


A Moment of Deliberation

by Leni



Series: Conversation Starters [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin gets a letter asking for his help.
pre.Skin Deep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ❝well, well. my night just got better.❞

The tap-tapping at the window of his laboratory was not so unusual that it distracted him, so Rumpelstiltskin finished measuring the ingredients for his next potion with his customary patience before turning to the winged messenger that had arrived.

"Now, what ridiculous little task does someone believe can only be accomplished with a splash of dark magic, hmm?"

The dove relinquished its burden without protest, impervious to the leathery skin and odd tones of the hand reaching so close. Rumpelstiltskin rewarded it with a portion of seeds and fresh water, and scampered over to his chair to unroll the small parchment and amuse himself with whatever silly deal was proposed therein.

The offer of gold did make him snicker and roll his eyes, but the mention of ogres gave him pause.

He twirled the note in his hands, deliberating.

The little kingdom by the sea - he had to check the seal and signature at the bottom to remember its name - was of no importance to him. They would play no part in the casting of the Dark Curse, so their fate was entirely dependent on Rumpelstiltskin's mood.

And Rumpelstiltskin's mood, when ogres were concerned, tended to the magnanimous. The crack of their bones and their screams as his magic cut through them was a song that hadn't made him any less gleeful in the three hundred years since he'd first vanquished them on a battlefield.

There would have to be a different price for his help, of course. Something that wasn't as insulting as a coffer of gold. Perhaps the offer of a newborn, preferably one born from the daughter of the ruling house. There were a few empty arms clamoring for babes among the lower classes, and since the shepherd's child had grown up as a prince, he was curious to see how a royal-born would do as a merchant, or perhaps a humble servant.

He giggled at the idea.

A life for a town saved. That would do.

Perhaps he'd even scare them a little first. Ask for the girl instead of the babe, just to make sure his proposal was more palatable...

And a little shouting and tears would be a nice addition the the scene!

"Well, well," he said as his decision was made. "My night. just. got better."

Dealing with the desperate always brought a smile to his face.

Doing it when it would have no effect on his future, giving him the freedom to act as he wished with no repercussion, well, that was a bonus indeed!

A click of his fingers had him out of the loose shirt and softer fabrics of a man at home, and into the severe outfit that his position as the Dark One demanded. He straightened his coat, proud in particular of the dragonskin spikes adorning it.

Now with the happy expectancy of terrorizing his future customers as he made it, Rumpelstiltskin cast a cloud of magic to whisk himself off to Avonlea.

Ogres to kill, and a deal to make.

What a droll night!


End file.
